1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rendering system for use in computer graphics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, an image rendering system using the Bresenham's algorithm has been known. In the conventional rendering system for accomplishing the Bresenham's algorithm, incremental values of a minor axis were limited to one of 1, 0, and -1. Thus, this rendering system only computed X and Y coordinates for lines and edges rather than Z values and color data.
Therefore, the Z values and color data were computed by another rendering system for successively adding an incremental value. However, when the accuracy of the incremental value was not satisfactorily high, there was a probability where an error took place. In addition, with respect to the outer lines of a triangle, when the accuracy was satisfactorily high, since a rendering system for successively adding an incremental value was used, there was a probability where an error took place.